Sucked into the Vampire Diaries
by VenaHope
Summary: A girl from our world finds herself in Vampire Diaries. Sorry I suck at summaries. I do not own Vampire Diaries, but I do own my OC.
1. Chapter 1 Exposition

A thousand years ago the Originals were created. The first vampires. There's Finn, Elijah, Niklaus, Kol, and Rebekah.

After losing Henrik and Freya, Esther, their mother, created the first Vampires in a desperate attempt to protect them, she made their lives a living hell.

It was later discovered that Niklaus was not his father's child, but the son of a were-wolf, Ansel. He was the half-brother. Niklaus was also half were-wolf, half vampire, a Hybrid, the Original Hybrid. In a rage Mikael, the father, killed every were-wolf in the village including Niklaus's real father.

Esther was forced to do a spell that trapped away Niklaus's were-wolf side. In-raged by the betrayal, Niklaus killed his mother and blamed it on Mikael, the siblings fled, and came across Aurora, Tristan, and Lucian. They were the Mikealsons first sires. Elijah compelled them to pretend to be the Originals, and throw Mikael off their cent.

Elijah also created a vampire society called the strixs, but left them when Mikael showed up. When the Originals came across the Five, a group of five vampire hunters, they were daggered with an enhanced dagger. The Daggers did not work on Niklaus or Klaus as he later was known. Klaus was searching for a way to brake his curse so he and his family rote a fake curse saying that it was a curse that made were-wolf turn and vampires weak to sunlight. Now Finn was daggered, Kol was also daggered. That left Rebekah, Elijah and Klaus.

500 years after turning, they found a dobbleganer named Katerina Petrova, she was to be sacrificed, but she discover their plan and fled, turning herself into a vampire and running from Klaus's rage for the next 500 years. Rebekah was Daggered, and Klaus lied to Elijah saying he had thrown them into the ocean. Elijah now wanted Klaus dead. The only thing that can kill an original is a White Oak Stake. Or bullet.

* * *

"Ha, Yes!" I was finally I finished writing all this down. My name is Liliana Gilbert. But my family and friends call me Lily. However that is not what my name used to be, I used to be a 15 year old girl, living in the real world. But then I died and got reborn as Elena's big sis. Peachy.

I was born in 1989. July 31. I was 4 years old when my dear sister was born. I was already freaking out when I was born in town called Mystic Falls, so when Elena came along, I flipped.

Now, I was adopted, and you could kinda tell, I had red hair, and blue eyes, were as all the other Gilberts had brown hair and brown eyes. Strangely, I had no freckles.

Anyway, as soon as I turned 18, I bee lined it outta there, Elena was 14 when that happened, and had an excuse, I had college. I went to France. Studied Martial arts, singing, I learned to play the Flute, the Piano, and the Violin. I also got in contact with Uncle John, and, even when I was young I was the only on who could stand him, manly when I was 13, I got into the Gilbert Journals, and made him fess up.

I studied Psychology as well as History, and Paranormal, specifically Vampires. I had already been the Ballerina girl back at home, I sang a lot, I was the Little Super Star, at the same time being the nerd, of the Family, until I left for France, then when I was twenty, the news of my family's death came.

I called Elena and told her I would come home at the as soon as I finished College, which was next march. She reluctantly agreed, saying that Mom and Dad would've wanted it. I told her to be strong and look after Jeremy and that I would get home as soon as possible. I also said "Really Elena, what's the worse that could happen?" Lol to that. We kept in contact, manly with Jeremy. But later on the contact was, well severed.

I finished, then calculated when I would be in VD if I returned. Lets see, I would arrive, oh, just before Elijah shows up. Cool, I skipped the Kathrine shit.

So when the day finally came I decided to make and entrance, timing it during the Masquerade Ball. I put on a mask and walked into the place, then, just at the last minute, in my hiding stop, jumped out and shot a arrow at Katherine, after Jeremy told the Salvatore it was Ok.

"Hi."

I took of my mask, and smiled. "Lily?" Asked Jeremy.

"Sup little bro." I said.

Katherine got up and looked at me. "Ugh, not you again Lily." She groaned. "Yeah, bitch, you ow me!" I said, then suddenly she went down. Did I forget to mention I met her before? Ha, well she left me for dead.

The Witch did it.

I looked at the Salvatores. "Hello, I'm Liliana Gilbert, Elena and Jeremy's big sis." I said smirking. "I also happen to hate this bitch with a passion." I said gesturing at Kathrine.

"So, I take it your Stefan, Elena told me about you, and that must make you Damon, nice ta meet you both." I said, then started to walk pass them. Jeremy hugged me, then I asked, "How's you been? Hows Elena been? By the way we should check on her." I said, then walked pass him going to were I knew Elena was.

I saw Elena and Bonnie recovering. "Sup sis?" I asked She whirled around and gasped. "Lily!" I hugged her. "So, about the hole whats the worse that could happen, Oops, I think I jinxed it." I said.

"Lily, OMG Lily your back, and- Is that a crossbow?" She asked. "Yes, and yes, I know about Vampires, when? Since I was 13, why didn't I tell you? Because Uncle John told me not to protect you from all this shit, BTW I'm also a witch." I said.

Elena was speechless. "Now, let's all just get home." I said. The Vamp bros had to make sure Elena was all right before going there separate ways, then I heard a loud thud from behind me. It was Elena. The last thing I remember was swearing loudly before everything going black.

* * *

 **So I'm doing a full redo. The last fic was crap.**


	2. Chapter 2 Deal

_Previously on Sucked into Vampire Diaries,_

 _"Lily?"_

 _"Sup Little bro."_

 _The last thing I remember was everything going black._

* * *

To say my head hurt, was an understatement, I wanted to kill someone. "Ugh, I should've stayed in France." I groaned getting up.

We where in an old run down abandoned mansion. Elena was next to me, already untied and had a slap mark on her face, so I must have missed that ish.

I pulled out my small back pocket sized Journal and pulled a pen out from my pocket. I wrote a little bit more of the Originals.

Then made a few notes for future reference. I began crossing off all the characters that died, and underlined future threats.

"Hey you!" I looked up. I saw Rose. "What are you doing?" She asked. "Wishing I had stayed in France while writing in my journal." I said simply. She nodded and left.

Elena woke up again and decided to go spy on our captors. I had a vervain coated dagger in my boot.I left to find Elena

I came in as Elena asked who Elijah was. "He's the one of the first vampires, one the Originals, although, it's Klaus you want to worry about." I said.

"Lily? How do you know this?" She asked. "I did my homework Lena, I've also met him once." I said. "Elijah?" Asked Elena. "No Klaus. He's actually fun company when he's not trying to kill you." I said.

"Your friends with him?" Asked Rose fearful, yet also surprised. "What?" I asked. "It's not like I told him that my sister was the dobbleganer." I said to Elena.

"Anyway, whens Elijah getting here?" I asked. "I haven't contacted him yet." She said. "Well, go on, Elena I need to talk to you." I said I turned to Elena dragging her into another room.

"Why did you tell her to call him? Don't you know they need me to die in the Sacrifice!" She yelled. I sighed. "Actually, they need, Klaus needs, your blood. Not your life, the Sacrifice is fake. Well, a Vampire and Wolf has to die, but don't worry, I have a 4 year plan I've been working on, a way to make everyone happy. All you have to do is donate some blood. Or at worse, die and come back to life, resurrection surprisingly is easy. Anyhow, your not in any danger Elena, just let me do my thing and everyone will be OK." I said. "I have PHD in this shit."

Soon Elijah showed up, stiffed Elena, then looked at me.

"Who are you?" He asked. "Liliana Gilbert, now get away from my little sister." I said pulling Elena behind me.

"I apologies, but that will not be possible." He said. He grabbed Elena's and my arm. "But you are welcome to tag along." He dragged us a few feet before dealing with Trevor. Elena begged Rose for help. Then mentioned the moon stone.

I acted surprised. Elijah compelled Elena to tell him where it was.

"In the tomb under the church."

"Why is there?"

"It's with Kathrine."

"Interesting." I sighed, this is why I don't tell you stuff Elena.

Then we heard a noise. "What's that?" Asked Elijah. "Two heroic idiots in way over their head." I muttered. Elijah heard me though.

He dragged us to the stairs where Elena vanished. "In today's magic act, the disappearing Dobbleganer everyone!" I said.

I spotted Damon with a hint of a smirk. "I want the girl in the count of three, or heads will role." Said Elijah.

Elena appeared at the top of the stairs. "Hey!" She yelled. "Please don't heard them, they're just trying to help me." She said.

He flashed up to her. "What game are you playing?" He asked. She threw a grenade to his face.

"Oh, ouch." I said. But he recovered and Damon attacked him, then staked him.

Elena ran into Stefan's arms. Damon looked hurt. I patted his shoulder. "Ah, the friend zone." I said. "That sucks." I said. I picked up my backpack, that I forgot about earlier.

"You guys go on, I've got some, business." I said. They left. I dragged Elijah's temporary corpse to the car, then drove forward.

Soon he woke up with gasp. "Nice nap?" I asked I tossed my bag at him, which was full of blood bags.

"You look awful sorry about the Salvatores, but they had to think you were dead as to avoid doing anything stupid, now, where do I drop you off?" I asked.

He blinked. "Why are you helping me." I sighed. "Right to point then, Ok First, so I know about your brother, Niklaus's curse, and your families back story and such, I also happen to know your siblings are still alive. Klaus keeps them with him where ever he goes, well, most of the time." I said. "There alive?" He asked. "Yep, I've seen them myself. I'm really good at finding out information. I give you my word that I will help you get them back." I said.

"As to why I'm helping you, well that's complicated, but I'm friends with Klaus, he wants to kill my sister, in a sacrifice, he lied to you, so I figured I better fix a few things, starting with you two, then I need help making sure my sister survives the ritual, and convincing Klaus to not kill my family. Or my friends. If everybody survives then all well and dandy. You get your family, my family remains safe, and Klaus gets to be Hybrid. Everyone happy as long as someone doesn't do anything to mess everything up. Which is why Damon is gonna be an issue. He is hopelessly in love with Elena, both of the Salvatore brothers are, Stefan is reasonable, Damon, isn't."

I said sighing. "Not to mention those idiots still haven't killed Kathrine." I said.

"Why do you wish her dead?" Asked Elijah. "Aside from the fact that she will become a huge problem, she has information that Klaus could use. Also, she screwed me over and left me for dead, which I don't appreciate. Now, you in? Will you help me?" I asked.

Elijah paused. "Alright." He said. "Elena's gonna contact Klaus through Slater, you might wanna stop that." I said stopping at a parking lot. He got out and flashed off. But not before giving me his phone number so could stay in contact.

It was then I got a text from Jeremy, saying Elena went on a suicide mission and Stefan was caught in a trap.

I decided to call Klaus after a hour after he would have got that message.

"Hello Lily, how've you been? Look I'd love to talk, but I just found out something very important, and must attend to it." He said.

"Yes, that's what I'm calling you about, the dobbleganer, she's my little sister." I said. There was a paused.

"Well isn't this a fine situation, all this time, she been under my nose." He said. I could hear the anger. "There more, Kathrine is here as well. Oh, and you'll be happy to know I just found out a little known fact about the hole making more Hybrids thing, you cannot do it, without the doppelgangers blood, so you know that little resurrection potion that Elijah wanted to use on Kathrine? Now it needs to be used, Klaus. Oh, and I've already handled the hole Were-wolf and Vampire bit of the ritual." I pulled into the Gilbert house.

"Gotta go, bye." I hung up.

I had already caught a Wolf and Vamp. Now all I've got to do is wait.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed, please review.  
**


End file.
